Roses and Edelwiess
by jenniethepennie
Summary: Suppose the Baroness had never said her parting phrase...
1. Prologue and a Dream

Prologue and a Dream  
  
The air was cool on that August night, and the sky overhead was spangled with silver stars. Million of stars, hovering over the earth, watching him. Unlike on the ships, however, the stars offered no guidance in this situation. The brilliant lights illuminated the darkness, their reflexions in the lake causing the whole world to appear starlit, the sky, the air, the ground. He could see these stars through the branches of the trees, and every rose in the garden, covered in summer dew, seemed to be sprinkled with stardust.  
He stopped for a moment and leaned on the black gate, the entrance to the dock. He smiled remembering how she had fallen into the water upon seeing him. He had found that amusing, despite his anger. Amusement brought back even more memories. Every emotion he seemed to feel was fueled with her. He looked once again at the black velvet box resting on the palm of his hand, and was once again reassured that this was exactly what he wanted to do.  
His boots left prints as he walked through the wet grass, in search of her. Suddenly, his eyes fell right on what he was looking for. Maria. The starlight seemed to dim as he saw her and the air became warmer, he was finding it hard to breathe as his heart beat faster. She was so much brighter than any star, the whole sky, lake, brighter than an ocean full of stars. She was wearing the blue dress, the lovely blue dress, the fabric for which he had given her only a couple weeks ago. He couldn't stand looking at her in any of the other dresses she owned. They shielded her beauty from the world, from him.  
She noticed him but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Muttering a greeting, he searched for words. "I thought I just might find you here," he said, trying to start a conversation. She was sitting on the bench close to the door of the gazebo, he noticed she was reading a book. How he longed he would hold his hand instead of that book! "Was there something you wanted?" she asked, her tone matter-of-fact as she looked up from her book, surprised. "No, no, nothing," he answered, moving closer. She stood up from the bench, closing her book in all politeness. "Please, sit down," he insisted, sitting down next to her, "what is that you are reading?" "The Odyssey," she answered, pointing to an ancient, hardcover book which carried a fait aroma of dusty paper and glue, "Brigitta borrowed it from your study and I started reading.I hope you don't mind," she exclaimed, "once I started I could hardly stop! It's amazing what adventures people have, although you would know, having been a sea captain," she continued, her blue eyes sparkling as she turned towards him, looking at him enquiringly.  
His heart seemed to jump as he looked into her eyes, so he looked down at the book, laughing nervously. "Yes, well, I suppose so.I was wondering about one thing Frauline, uh.two things actually." he started.  
"Could you explain to me what port side." she began, still thinking of the book. Realizing he had been talking, she stopped and apologized, "I'm sorry Captain, please, continue."  
"I was wondering, why did you leave?" he said, and, repeated, more softly this time, "And, what was it that made you come back?"  
To his surprise she answered the question without hesitation. "I thought I had fulfilled my duties here, but I returned because I missed the children," she continued, "and speaking of the children, Captain, Liesl wishes to know whether she can be a bridesmaid at your wedding with the Baroness. Should I tell her that will be alright?"  
"Maria, there isn't going to be any Baroness."  
"Oh," she answered, started, "but I though you two were engaged.the children said." she trailed off when she saw his gaze upon her. "Oh, I see.may I enquire upon the reason?"  
There was a pause as he tried to collect his thoughts. This was it, this was his chance. He knew he was making the right decision. Just as he was about to start speaking she cut him off.  
"I'm sorry, I suppose it really is none of my business. I'd best get going, it is the children's bedtime soon and I promised Gretl I'd read to her," she said, standing up. He reached out to take her hand and she turned around, surprised at the warmth of his touch.  
"Maria, you have become a part of our family, more than you know, and.it is your business. You see, I didn't marry the Baroness because.because I was in love with." he looked into her eyes, and something stopped him from saying what he was about to, ".someone else." He dropped his eyes and lowered her hand, letting go. She smiled at him and raised her eyebrows in question.  
"Another lady from Vienna? Oh, it would be so pleasant to meet her. I'm sure the children would love her dearly!" Maria exclaimed, her face glowing with excitement, knowing that the children would no longer have the Baroness as a mother. Then she seemed to read the expression on his face, and she stopped talking. There was silence. Finally, he spoke.  
"Maria," he said, almost whispering, "we broke off our engagement because I fell in love with.with you," he finished. There seemed to be a large weight lifted off of his shoulders and he felt free, his heart felt lighter. But as he lifted his gaze he felt that he had tumbled into a black oblivion, and is heart had drowned in the bottom depths of the lake to which the starlight had never entered.  
"Oh," replied Maria taking a step backwards and looking down, "Oh.I see."  
There was a pause, a minute of silence that seemed to last an eternity, when neither of them looked up.  
"I'm sorry Captain. I really am. I never thought." she began timidly.  
He didn't need her to say anymore. He didn't want her to say anymore. He just nodded, without looking up. Another pause followed.  
"Perhaps I'd better go."  
She turned and started walking slowly towards the villa, her blue dress waving with the breeze. The night felt suddenly cold, the air dim, and the starlight dulled. The black box he had held in his hand dropped to the ground. There was an empty pit feeling in his stomach, as if he had tried to fulfill his thirst and in the process drank too much.  
Oh yes, the wine. Undoubtedly the wine.  
He looked up and saw her hurrying back, the expression on her face a mixture and fear and a longing for departure. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as the dull thud thud thud of his heart deafened him. She reached out her hand, which was still holding the ragged copy of The Odyssey, but before he could take it she noticed the black velvet box on the ground, reconsidered, and, turning her face away, placed the book on the bench.  
"Goodnight Captain, and.goodbye," she said with a sincere smile. It was a shielded smile, but a sincere one, as if a thank you in a way and a sorry all in one. He smiled back weakly but it didn't reach his eyes.  
"Goodbye.Frauline," he said as she disappeared amongst the rosebushes.  
He picked up the book and his mind seemed to go blank, a dull pain crept over him, his figure small, surrounded by the massive structure of the gazebo and encircled by a tangled mess of thorny roses, leaving him feeling utterly and completely alone.  
  
Gasping for breath, the Captain awoke to the welcoming darkness of his study. It surrounded him like a black shroud, protecting him from anyone and anything that tried to overtake him, letting his emotions run high and unobstructed, letting them fly and gently enveloping them back into his heart.  
"Oh God." exclaimed, breathing heavily, closing his eyes and letting the darkness enter him, "Oh God it was a dream." His forehead was dripping with sweat and his hands were shaking. Taking a deep breath to compose himself, he walked over to the corner of the room and lit the light to a dim glow. He turned around, feeling slightly warmer now that his breath had finally returned to normal. How long had he been in here? He had come right after Elsa had gone. What was it that he had come here for? What was it that made him fall asleep? His eyes fell upon the black velvet box sitting on the corner of his desk and walked over to it. Placing it in his palm gently, tenderly, he popped it open and gazed at the sapphire within. It was white gold with a single jewel. Just like Maria.  
At the memory of Maria his hands started shaking again. He had been so sure, and yet he had every right to be. He couldn't help remembering the Leandler, how she had looked at him, how she had blushed. He was sure she had left because she was afraid, and returned because she loved him.but what if he was wrong? Taking another breath to stop the shaking, he popped the lid on the box to close it. He had to go now, how else would he be able to explain Elsa's sudden leave to the children tomorrow, how would he tell her? He picked up the box and slipped it in his pocket, but instead of moving towards the door, he walked up to the bookshelf, browsing through until he found that copy of The Odyssey that Maria had been reading in his dream. He realized with a start it was so much lighter in reality. With yet one more sigh, he walked over to the corner cabinet and took out a bottle and crystal, poured himself a glass of cognac and, settling on the couch, opened the book and began reading.  
  
"Tell me Muse." 


	2. Chapter 1Max's New Project

Sorry for the delay! See, FF.net said my introduction had a violation. I don't know why, because there really wasn't any, but hey, it's their site, nothing I can do about it. (  
  
Also I apologize for the strange periods in odd places in the other chapter. Those are supposed to be three periods ". . .", but word made them a symbol and FF.net didn't recognize it. I'll try to keep that from happening again. As for the Prologue. . .deal with it! LoL! ;)  
  
**If you sue, you'll get 45 cents. Is that really worth it? I own nothing to do with TSoM, I don't even have the video, so keep your money and go find something more worthwhile to do!**  
  
**FF.net-don't ban me again! I've read the rules so many times I can recite them by heart. I don't know what was wrong with the introduction. Bother to explain?**  
  
Chapter 1-Max's New "Project"  
  
"Louisa!"  
"Kurt!"  
"Brigitta!"  
As was now the case every morning, the Von Trapp villa was filled with yelling, shouting, laughing, crying, stomping, yodeling, off-tune singing, on-tune singing, and clashing harmonies of intervals no one in the household had previously deemed existent. The Captain, used to this pre- breakfast polished performance of utter chaos, sat in the living room reading his gazette and half-listening to the conversations upstairs.  
As he listened, he heard the usual high-pitched scream, the opening and slamming of the doors, and Liesl's angry voice shouting, "Louisa, I said no more snakes in my bathtub!"  
"It wasn't me, it was Kurt. . ." Louisa began defensively.  
"I never did anything, why are you always blaming me. . ." Kurt shouted  
". . .and it wasn't a snake, it was a lizard!"  
"How did you know. . .unless you put it there"  
"I lost my pink parasol, Liesl help!"  
"Ouch Kurt that was my leg what are you doing!"  
"It's alright honey I think Frau Shmidt put it in. . ."  
"Frederich stop biting me!"  
"Marta. . ."  
"Brigitta. . ."  
"Fredrich. . ."  
"Gretl wake. . ."  
"Ow! You. . ."  
"No! That. . ."  
"Stop, quit doing. . ."  
  
"FRAULINE MARIA!!!"  
  
At this moment he heard a door squeak open and footsteps echo down the hall, stopping at the door to the children's room. He heard Maria's voice speaking crisply and very firmly, but obviously from her tone she found the scene quite amusing.  
"Louisa get that snake out of Leisl's bathtub immediately and set it outside. You will be using it to wash tonight so make sure you scrub it clean. Marta darling don't cry, Frau Shmidt has your parasol in the laundry, she will put it in your wardrobe tonight. Liesl, wake Gretl and dress her. Marta, clean up your dolls. . .wait, Kurt, put their clothes back on before she does that. Alright Brigitta, put your book away and get dressed. And for goodness sake Frederich stop biting him! Hurry hurry!" she called to them. Immediately the noise started up again.  
"It was a lizard."  
"But I want my parasol today. . ."  
"Gretl stop hitting me. . ."  
"Just let me finish this chapter. . ." He heard the door close and the noise was muffled. Sighing, the Captain returned to his paper. Just then he heard footstep coming down the stairs into the living room. Looking up, he saw Max, dressed in a clean, well-ironed new suit as always, mustache gelled and curled up at the sides, as always, and polished brown full-grain leather boots, again, as always. "Good morning Max. Can I get you a drink? A seat? Perhaps a goodbye present, eh?" "One should find themselves so lucky Georg," Max replied with a charming smile, walking over to the mirror to straighten his tie while humming something that sounded an awful lot like "So Long, Farewell". "As a matter of fact, I do suppose you could get me a goodbye present. I am leaving tonight, oh only for a week or so don't you mind, I wouldn't want to make you too comfortable. I am going to Vienna, where I have some unfinished business to take care of. Seeing as you cannot see past your own nose I am going to make my fortunes elsewhere." At this the Captain could not suppress a snort of laughter as he flipped the page of his gazette aristocratically. "Why, what's to funny Baron?" Max continued as he turned around to look at his friend before looking back at the mirror to add some finishing touches to his moustache. "You seem quite happy for a man who's engagement with a lovely woman has just been called off." "Hm," answered the Captain, absorbed in his gazette, where he'd just run up on an article mentioning Herr Zeller. "Huh," replied Max with a look at the Captain, "how very interesting." With this he glanced at the mirror a final time, and, satisfied with what he saw, started to make his way towards the captain's seat on the couch. He was still humming, but now as he walked he also drummed out the beat of the song with his boot. Clink-li-li-link link-clunk-lunk-lunk, clink-li-li-link link link  
"Max I do beg you, please stop that," the Captain said, not looking up from his reading.  
Max contemplated on something for a moment and then proceeded to settle on the opposite end of the couch. "Speaking of begging, how is that little Frauline friend of yours coming along?" He was overjoyed to see the expression on the face of his usually sarcastic, composed acquaintance at the mention of the "little Frauline". The pleasure didn't last, however, as the Captain quickly glanced down at his gazette again, his expression stoic.  
"Max, I do urge you to stop your questioning now. What I think of others is really none of your business," the Captain replied, trying hard to make his voice sound distracted. iHow much does he know?/i the Captain wondered.  
"Ah but you ithink/i of her," Max continued, his moustache twitched into a sly smile, "fondly, perhaps, intimately. . ." he said, raising his eyebrows slightly.  
"I really have absolutely no idea where this is leading, Max," the Captain interrupted, sounding, to Max's enjoyment, slightly annoyed, "Frauline Maria. . ."  
"Tell me, what do you call her when you ithink/i of her. . .just Maria by any chance. . .a beautiful name isn't it?" Max cut him off, loving the scowl on the Captain's face as he said the governess' name. "I would suppose it must be torture for you calling her Frauline Maria ah, you look lovely today," Max said, looking up suddenly to find her entering the living room, children behind her. He smiled at her charmingly as she, caught off guard by his complement, fumbled for an answer.  
The Captain, so surprise by her arrival that he had almost jumped out of his seat, coughed a little and managed a stiff "Good morning, Frauline," before pretending to go back to reading his gazette.  
"Th-thank you Herr Dettwieler," she answered, at a loss of words.  
"Oh, that's alright, please, call me Max. Now that you are part of the family there really is no need for formalities. Would you mind if I called you Maria?"  
"Part of the family-. . ." Maria began, completely off-guard.  
"Max-. . ." the Captain began, his voice low but stern and strung with anger, however, still not looking up from his gazette.  
"Tell me Maria, did you sleep well last night?" continued Max, still smiling innocently, cutting them both off.  
"Well, yes, I suppose so why." Maria began.  
"Max-. . ." the Captain started again, his voice higher this time, resisting the urge to jab Max in the ribs. The latter, however, appeared to be enjoying himself entirely too much.  
"No distractions?"  
"No."  
"Really?"  
"No, Sir, but why.?"  
"So no one in this house kept you up late last night?"  
"MAX!" The Captain's voice had raised to a shout and he had looked up from the gazette, right into her eyes.  
A mixture of fear and love spun over him like a tornado, and he felt dizzy. It was like she suddenly had the power to lift him off the ground. He felt like a puppet, like the lonely goat-head, being controlled by her, held on to her by invisible strings, so that every move she made was mirrored by him as well.  
"No Sir, it is very quiet here," Maria said in a hushed voice, breaking their gaze and turning to Max.  
Max, knowing what she had been looking at before turning to him, seen the expression on his friend's face, and his smile grew. This looked like a project that needed tweeking, later perhaps, when he returned from Vienna. An idea was already forming in his brain.  
"I apologize. I only thought that upon returning from the abbey this house would seem quite cacophonous," Max finished eloquently.  
"I'm sorry too Frauline," the Captain said, looking up at her to smile apologetically but avoiding her eyes, which wasn't hard to do because she was actively avoiding his, "it appears our friend Max here had entirely too much wine yesterday."  
"Oh yes, the wine. iUndoubtably/i the wine," Max replied with a smile that flashed in his eyes, looking directly at the Captain, who shot him a look filled with such disdain that Max, for the first time in his life, felt at a loss of words.  
". . .although I must admit he is right about one thing. You do have every right to call him Max, if you should decide to call him anything at all and mind me I strongly caution you to avoid acquaintance with him at all costs," continued the Captain, and with the he folded his gazette, stood up from the couch and, placing the gazette on the journal table next to the vase of roses and edelwiess, proceeded into the dining room. The rest followed him, taking their seats around the table set with tartines, omlettes, and crispy toast.  
"Mmmm. . ." Kurt mumbled, licking his lips, already hypnotized by a tartine.  
The Captain glanced at his watch. "Frauline, I really must congratulate you," he began, pulling a seat out for himself and shooting an annoyed glance at Max, who was nodding his head and trying hard to keep from laughing. "Even with Max's little pep talk, you managed the get the children here only fourteen minutes late for breakfast."  
Maria solemnly looked down at her plate. "I'm sorry Captain. I will try harder tomorrow, I promise."  
The Captain was taken back. He had meant to complement her. Quickly he reworded his statement. "Oh no Frauline, by all means, I really am thanking you. Why, the record without you here was. . ."  
"28 minutes 45 seconds late," announced Kurt.  
"28 minutes and 46 seconds actually," corrected Brigitta, adding, "you don't want to know the time that came closest to that."  
At that Maria started laughing, and the Captain could not stop thinking about how beautiful her laughter was. He loved her when she laughed. He loved her when she cried. He loved her all of the time. He smiled just thinking of her and then looked at the food on the table.  
"What do you say we get started, hm?" he said, and was greeted by a chatter of agreement as everybody reached for the platters of food and punch.  
"We will have to work on getting to breakfast on time, won't we children?" Maria said. She was greeted by more nods and words of approval.  
"Oh well you seem to be on that track already," the Captain complemented before he could stop himself.  
"Thank you, Captain," Maria said, catching his gaze.  
Suddenly he was transfixed. He couldn't help but want to come closer to her, tell her everything he though of her. She was looking at him without blinking, and her spoon was raised a few inches off the table, but she didn't move.  
"I. . .anytime Frauline," he said but it came out all wrong. Instead of saying it conversationally, it came out saturated with gentleness, passion, comfort. The table grew slightly more hushed as the children began to notice something was going on. Suddenly, Maria's spoon dropped on her plate and their gaze was broken. She composed herself, and the table grew so silent everyone could hear the spoon vibrating against the glass of the plate. The vibrating slowed and grew dimmer and then came to a stop.  
Liesl broke the silence. "Father, these tartines are delicious, do you have any idea what the jam is?"  
Her comment was instantly met by a chorus of "mmm. . ."s, "excellent!"s. The Captain grinned at his children.  
"Why, it's strawberry, why do you ask?"  
The children examined their plates.  
"Father," Frederich finally stated, "if it really is strawberry, then why is the jam. . .blue?"  
"You know, that is exactly what Johanna asked the farmer at the market. Do you know what he told her?" The Captain asked in all seriousness.  
"What?" all seven children asked in unison.  
"Why, you of all people should know! He said that it's been so cold lately, his strawberries turned blue," the Captain answered nonchalantly, talking a bite of his toast.  
There was a fit of laughter across the whole table, and Maria looked confused. Realizing she didn't know about the blue strawberries, the children launched into the story gladly.  
The Captain eyed Maria from the distance. Max was right, for once, he fond of her. More than fond, he was in love with her. But why did the thought of telling her the truth terrify him? What reasons did she have to refuse him?  
And then he knew. She was a governess and working for him. She was also a postulant, and although he felt she didn't belong in the abbey, ultimately, the decision was hers. What if she really did think she belonged there instead of here with him and the children? And lastly, he was twice her age and, although he was rich, she would have to live the rest of her life taking care of seven children that were not even her own. She had absolutely every reason to refuse his love. iJust like in the dream. . ./i  
Had it just been a nightmare, or was the dream telling him something? After all, not many people fell asleep in the process of looking for an engagement ring to offer to the one they loved most. Had the dream been a sign not to ask her for anything, because he might lose her forever?  
Suddenly he realized he could never be with her. God was against it. It wasn't meant to be. He wasn't supposed to love her.  
  
iBut I do./i  
There was silence around the table once more, and the children all seemed to be looking at something. He followed their gazes to the empty seat next to him. Elsa. He had forgotten all about her, and now as he looked at the faces of his children, he knew the question that was coming.  
"Father," Brigitta said it aloud first, softly, curiously, "where is the Baroness?"  
There was a pause as the Captain took a moment to collect his thoughts. He didn't look at Maria, although he could feel her eyes resting upon him.  
"We called off our engagement yesterday. She has gone back to Vienna."  
Somehow he had always expected this moment to be different. The announcement about the Baroness leaving was supposed to be followed by an announcement of his engagement to Maria. But as he stole a glance at her on the opposite end of the table, he knew he needed to get away, preferably as soon as possible.  
Standing up from his chair, he fumbled for an excuse. "Uh, speaking of which, she left rather quickly last night, I really must go to see her today and finalize the. . .calling off of the. . .um. . .the engagement. Max you said you were going to visit Vienna on a business trip? Come along I will drive. I will be back by nightfall, children, Frauline," he added with a nod.  
He headed for the reception room and the grand door without a look back. Max, looking slightly dazzled, excused himself and ran up to his rooms for his possessions.  
The children and their governess were left sitting at the dining room table, just minutes ago filled with such love and such laughter, but now an uncomfortable silence seemed to penetrate the air, as each formed his or her own version of what just happened.  
What the Captain hadn't noticed, and what Brigitta instead had, was the look on the Frauline's face right after he made the announcement of calling off his engagement with the Baroness. He had just to look up and he would have put the sapphire ring on Maria's finger then and there. But instead, he was driving down the road to Vienna, feeling like he was getting farther and farther way from the point on the treasure hunt map marked with a red cross, and she was looking down at her plate, feeling nauseous but forcing down one more bite of tartine filled with blue strawberries. 


End file.
